Ça s'attrape dans la rue et ça finit au lit
by S.Hardy
Summary: Parce que la pluie londonienne n'a pas que des désavantages. Sherlock x John


Hey everybody!

Voilà un moment que je n'avais plus écrit la moindre fanfic'. Pourtant, ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait, mais plutôt l'inspiration disons. Sur quoi l'écrire ? D'abord j'ai pensé en faire une sur Sherlock Holmes, soit le film de Guy Richie, soit les romans de Conan Doyle. Hors, ayant récemment craqué sur la série de la BBC, ça allait de soi : faisons une fic sur Sherlock et John version 2011 ! Que diable! Bon il faut dire qu'ils nous les ont servi sur un plateau avec cette série, les sous entendus, et plus encore sont fréquents, alors bon, faut pas se priver pas vrai?

Donc voilà, vous l'aurez deviné, cette histoire tournera autour des deux protagonistes principaux. Naturellement, je n'ai rien inventé. Je ne fais que reprendre pour les personnes en mal de slash les personnages de Sherloch Holmes et John Watson, réadaptés par la BBC, inventés par Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

Alors voilà en espérant que ça te plaira lecteur.

* * *

**Ça s'attrape dans la rue et ça finit au lit.**

* * *

La pluie tombait à grandes eaux dehors comme souvent en cette saison.  
Londres était baignée par la pluie depuis le début de l'après midi, et malgré quelques répits, la pluie continuait de s'abattre, toujours et encore sur la capitale. Les gens n'allaient donc pas trop s'aventurer dehors, surtout à cette heure ci, tard dans la nuit. Ils étaient bien mieux calés dans leur fauteuil, un thé à la main et un livre quelconque à l'autre.

Un peu comme le faisait John Watson à cet instant précis.  
Il avait éteint son ordinateur une fois la mise à jour de son blog de faite, relatant la dernière aventure vécue avec son détective de colocataire.  
D'ailleurs ou était il? Dehors, bingo. Naturellement, monsieur n'est pas capable de faire comme tout le monde et de rester tranquillement chez lui. Non, bien sûr que non. Lui, faire comme Mr et Mme tout le monde? Ce serait bien la meilleure celle la!  
Vous vous en serez douté, il n'était pas sorti pour le plaisir de se promener sous la pluie.  
Quoique s'il avait une expérience à mener à bien, il était capable de tant de choses que ceci semblerait ridicule.

Plus sérieusement, c'était une affaire qui l'avait mené à sortir.  
Plus tôt dans la journée, il y planchait dessus. Sur quoi, il n'avait pas voulu lui dire, disant que c'était à lui seul de le résoudre. Il n'avait pas insisté. Et lorsque John était parti faire des courses afin d'avoir de quoi manger, il n'était plus la.  
Dans ces cas la, inutile d'être son colocataire pour deviner qu'il était allé résoudre son enquête. Et sans parapluie. Ils en avaient deux, John en avait utilisé un pour faire les courses, le deuxième était resté ici, bien sagement. Un coup à tomber malade.  
Mais le médecin le savait bien maintenant, Sherlock, lorsqu'il était sur une affaire, ne se préoccupait pas de sa petite personne. Il passait en arrière plan. Donc, pas de parapluie pour lui.  
John n'avait pu que soupirer face à l'insouciance de son colocataire. Décidément. Se disant qu'après tout ce n'étaient pas ses problèmes, il s'était occupé durant le reste de la soirée.  
Tenir son blog en avait pris une bonne partie.

Ça l'amusait toujours de voir le nombre assez important des visites de celui ci.  
Une bonne partie devait être de la police, c'était sûr et certain. D'autres peut être d'anciens clients, des curieux, ceux qui sont tombés par hasard dessus... Il y avait de tout la dedans. Mais tous, et ce quoi qu'ils puissent en dire, n'étaient la que pour une seule chose : Sherlock Holmes.  
C'était incroyable la fascination ou la curiosité que pouvait susciter le détective consultant.  
Toutes ces personnes avides d'en savoir plus sur lui et qui, et ce à juste titre, pensaient trouver de quoi en savoir plus sur lui sur ces pages web.  
Pourquoi?  
Pourquoi vouloir en savoir plus sur ce type dérangé, asocial, loufoque, insupportable... pourquoi?  
Par ce qu'il pouvait tout deviner, non pardon, déduire d'un seul regard? Par ce qu'il avait un charisme indiscutable ? Par ce que justement cette part de mystère attirait plus qu'autre chose?  
John ne les comprenaient pas vraiment. Pas du moins leur raison profonde. Que pouvaient ils bien lui trouver?  
Et sincèrement, s'ils espéraient en savoir plus sur lui via ce blog, c'était raté. Par ce que le web master en question lui même n'en savait pas plus.

Que savait il de cet homme?

Pour commencer, il était dérangé.  
Oui quelle personne saine d'esprit serait prête à faire une fête à chaque nouveau meurtre à élucider, je vous le demande. Il y avait quelque chose de tellement morbide la dedans que c'en était presque dérangeant.  
Oh John savait bien que, par ce que monsieur a un très gros cerveau, monsieur se doit de l'entraîner, et monsieur n'aime pas faire comme tout le monde. Alors allons résoudre des meurtres et des enquêtes les plus étranges possible, sympa comme passe temps non?  
Il y en a qui collectionnent les timbres, d'autres fouettent des cadavres. Chacun sa manière de s'amuser.

Ensuite, il était tout simplement invivable.  
A faire des expériences dans la cuisine à risquer de la faire exploser à tout moment, il y a de quoi devenir dingue.  
Qui ne rêverait pas de trouver une tête dans son frigo un jour? Ou des trous dans un mur avec pour seul motif un : je m'ennuie.  
Oh non, des fois c'est le violon à des heures ou les personnes normales dorment.  
Ou encore sa manie d'entraîner son colocataire dans le danger, à l'y emmener la tête première et pourquoi pas risquer la vie de ceux qui n'ont rien demandé.

Et puis ne nous leurrons pas, Sherlock est un asocial de première.  
Sérieusement, à vivre sous le même toit que lui, John avait de temps en temps l'impression de retourner à la guerre. De temps en temps seulement.  
Il n'est pas maso non plus.  
Croyez vous qu'il accepterait tout ça s'il n'y trouvait pas son compte? Si de temps à autre, il y avait des moments on ne peut plus agréables? Disons que sur une balance, le poids contre et pour vivre avec lui étaient à peu près égaux en ce moment.  
Des fois ça virait dangereusement vers le contre et la seconde d'après ça vire au pour. C'est justement cette activité qui lui plaisait et lui évitait un ennui certain.  
Certes, un colocataire intéressant était bien, mais lorsque c'est Sherlock, c'est mieux.

Pourquoi? Par ce que c'est Sherlock.  
John, bien qu'il ait du mal à se l'avouer, a été fasciné par cet homme dès le jour de leur rencontre. Il eu la sensation qu'il n'était pas comme les autres qu'il avait pu rencontrer tout au long de sa vie, et pourtant, il en a rencontré des gens. Mais pas comme lui.  
Sa première impression?  
Étrange. Étrange mais pas désagréable.  
Pourquoi accepter d'emménager si vite avec une personne qu'on ne connaît qu'à peine?  
Par ce qu'il l'intéressait.  
Il avait de suite voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Sur qui il était, ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, quel genre de personnage il était. Il voulait le connaître.  
D'abord, il se disait que son envie d'en savoir plus était justifiée par le fait qu'il n'allait pas cohabiter avec un parfait inconnu. Raisonnement logique mais pourtant erroné. Il voulait en savoir plus par ce qu'il le fascinait. Sans se l'avouer bien sûr.

Il avait été d'abord subjugué par ses yeux.  
Si complexes, mais si captivants. Ne dit on pas qu'ils sont le miroir de l'âme ou quelque chose dans le genre? Dans ce cas la, c'était tout à fait vrai. John n'arrivait jamais à trouver les mots justes pour les décrire. Ces yeux qui, à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur lui, lisaient dans son âme à livre ouvert, le mettant totalement à nu. Ça l'avait bien surpris et même un peu dérangé dans les premiers temps, mais il s'y faisait. On se fait à tout même de n'avoir aucun secret pour son coloc'.  
Après ses yeux, ce fut sa voix.  
Grave et emplie de mystère, des fois de désinvolture, mais presque jamais d'émotion particulière. Était il seulement capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit? Avait il seulement un cœur derrière ce cerveau? John ne le savait pas. Des fois il pensait oui, des fois non. Il pataugeait. Alors il se laissait captiver par sa voix, par chacun de ses mots. Parfois incohérents, souvent cruels, rarement plaisants.  
Sherlock était un homme des plus étranges, ça cependant, John en était plus que convaincu.  
Un homme étrange qui semblait sans émotion aucune. Regardant toujours le nombre de visiteurs, il se demandait si Sherlock pouvait réellement ressentir des émotions, éprouver des sentiments. Autre que l'excitation face à un nouveau mystère à élucider. Du genre l'amitié par exemple? Est ce que lui même n'était qu'à ses yeux un spécimen de plus à observer, un simple colocataire, un collègue, un ami? Ou autre chose? Il ne le savait pas. Certes il n'avait jamais cherché à le savoir, il n'en n'avait pas éprouvé le besoin. Jusqu'à ces derniers jours en fait. Et il s'était mis à espérer que Sherlock ne le remarque pas.

Sherlock, c'est le genre d'homme à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

Surtout n'importe quoi selon John.  
Alors ces derniers temps, il eu la nette sensation qu'il avait fait de lui son nouveau passe temps, et ce n'était pas vraiment amusant. Ça avait commencé lorsqu'il prenait sa douche. Sans faire de bruit, Sherlock était entré dans la pièce et en sorti aussi rapidement pour éviter que John ne le remarque, emportant avec lui la serviette de son collègue.  
Il avait plus tôt dans la journée prit le soin de retirer toutes les serviettes de la salle de bains. S'il n'était pas lui, John l'aurait soupçonné d'avoir eu un plaisir malsain à le voir se promener dans l'appartement dans son plus simple appareil à la recherche de quoi se sécher.  
Ce fut Sherlock qui lui rendit ladite serviette, John l'ayant menacé de s'essuyer avec le manteau du consultant.

Puis ensuite ce fut des choses qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant.

Par exemple le réveiller au milieu de la nuit alors qu'il dormait dans son lit, très profondément.  
Enfin si il l'avait déjà réveillé, mais il n'y avait jamais prit de gants. Il avait bien eu envie de lui en cogner une lorsqu'il se faisait tirer de ses rêves par un détective assis au bord de son lit. Cependant, même si lorsqu'il le réveillait, ce n'était jamais avec un seau d'eau en pleine figure.  
La dernière fois qu'il l'a fait, c'était différent.  
Ainsi il s'était réveillé avant qu'il ne veuille le faire. Il avait très nettement senti qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et un peu mieux réveillé, avait senti que le bord de son lit était plus bas. A ce moment Sherlock voulut le réveiller, une affaire à résoudre.  
Donc allez affronter une journée lorsque vous n'avez presque pas dormi.

C'était dans les vapes que le soir il était allé dans la salle de bains.  
Il n'avait juste pas remarqué que la cause de son manque de sommeil prenait sa douche à ce moment la. Et lorsqu'il eu ouvert la porte, croyez le, ce qu'il vit l'avait bel et bien réveillé.  
Un peu trop à son goût.  
La vision de Sherlock de dos, sous la douche, lui apparu malgré lui comme terriblement érotique.  
Les cheveux mouillés longeaient sa nuque, ses épaules ruisselaient sous l'eau battante, John suivit du regard l'une des gouttes qui descendit le long de sa colonne pour se perdre dans le creux de ses reins et …. Sentant brusquement le rouge lui monter aux joues, il referma la porte aussi discrètement que possible.  
Chose qui est loin d'être facile lorsqu'on tremble de la tête aux pieds.  
Il était allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre le reste de la soirée, prétendant qu'il était trop fatigué, ce qui n'était qu'un demi mensonge.

Le sommeil qu'il eu cette nuit la n'eut pas grand chose de réparateur.  
A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait toujours cette même image : Sherlock sous la douche. Il préféra ne pas chercher à savoir pourquoi il se le rappelait sans cesse, car il voulait savoir autre chose : pourquoi le fait de se le rappeler, le fait de l'avoir vu avait éveillé en lui des choses peu avouables? C'est à se le demander!  
John mit ça injustement sur le compte de la fatigue et qu'il n'avait pas vu Sarah depuis un moment. Oui c'était ça et rien d'autre.  
Mais même en se disant ça tous les soirs depuis une semaine, ça ne l'empêchait pas que de temps à autre, Sherlock intervienne dans ses rêves.  
Pas forcément sous la douche. Dans son lit par exemple. Oui oui, le lit de John. Et malgré un réveil tout en volupté, la seconde d'après il était prit de terreur en réalisant qu'il avait rêvé que lui et Sherlock … bon on ne va pas vous faire un dessin non plus hein?

Pour revenir à l'incident de la douche, il eu tout le mal du monde le lendemain à le regarder dans les yeux, à lui cacher ce qu'il avait vu.  
Il savait qu'avec lui ce ne serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne le découvre, comme quoi il était resté bien trop longtemps dans la salle de bains, qu'il avait malgré lui apprécié la vue, ou pire, qu'il devine pour ses rêves!  
Mais Sherlock n'en parla pas.  
Merci Lestrade et ton incompétence passagère, toi et tes affaires qui l'occupèrent plus que les préoccupations de son colocataire.

Ainsi John était seul face à son trouble et ce n'était pas plus mal.  
Le soir même il proposa un rendez vous à Sarah, et, à son grand malheur, à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, il voyait Sherlock. Encore et toujours.  
Même lorsqu'elle l'embrassa pour lui dire au revoir, il prit peur en imaginant que ce n'était pas elle, mais lui qui posait ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sarah ne remarqua heureusement rien de son trouble.  
Qu'aurait il pu lui dire? _Oh désolé tu sais en fait je fantasme sur Sherlock, tu sais mon colocataire, il est canon je te raconte pas!  
_Non valait mieux qu'il ne lui raconte pas.

Qu'avait ensuite fait Sherlock pour ne pas l'aider?  
Tant de chose, comme cette façon dont il avait de le toucher lorsqu'il était amené à le faire, lorsqu'ils étaient sur une affaire, lorsqu'il le prenait par les épaules, John avait du mal à réprimer son envie de le serrer à son tour, mais d'une autre façon.  
Et puis?  
Oh le ramener à son restaurant ou le serveur persistait à croire qu'ils étaient un couple.  
Ou même la plupart des gens qui les croisaient le croyaient et même si ils assuraient, enfin si John assurait qu'ils n'étaient que colocataires, il voyait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas convaincus.

Sauf que, avec ce que John ressentait, cette situation était réellement embarrassante.  
Par ce que oui, il avait en fait envie de lui prendre la main, juste pour savoir quel effet ça fait, par ce que oui, il l'avouait, il crevait d'envie de faire taire ces lèvres trop bavardes d'une manière on ne peut plus efficace, mais que non il ne le fera pas.  
Par ce que déjà, c'était trop nouveau pour lui. Il avait d'une certaine manière, peur de ce qui lui arrivait.  
Lui John Watson? En pincer pour un mec? Sherlock Holmes qui plus est? C'est la meilleure celle la! Comme quoi, ce détective le rendra fou... Oh oui, il le rendra fou. Ça devait être un don spécial chez lui, en plus du reste, de rendre les gens normaux dingues.  
Et de quelle manière! John s'en mordait les doigts.  
Comment avait il pu en arriver la?  
Il avait des réactions pas normales ces temps ci avec lui, logique.  
Mais au point de le couvrir lorsqu'il s'était endormi sur le sofa, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter vous ne pensez pas?  
Bien lui il le pensait.  
Et ça l'énervait.

Mettant un point final à son récit, il ferma ensuite l'ordinateur pour s'occuper autrement. Ce n'est pas en racontant leurs aventures qu'il allait l'oublier.  
Oh et puis ce n'est pas sa faute si Sherlock était comme ça après tout! Il n'avait qu'à ne pas être …. ne pas être … Enfin vous voyez non? Non?  
John soupira et alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil lisant le premier bouquin qui lui passa sous la main, afin de tuer un peu le temps.

Il était 23h passées lorsque Sherlock fit son retour à l'appartement.  
Lorsque John lui jeta un coup d'œil, il soupira. Son ami était si trempé qu'il pensait qu'on l'avait mis dans une machine à laver et qu'il en sortait à peine.  
Et pourtant il entrait comme si de rien n'était, comme si le fait d'être trempé jusqu'aux os ne le dérangeait pas outre mesure.

"Tu finira par tomber malade Sherlock."

Celui ci ne lui prêta pas grande attention, trop préoccupé à retirer son manteau alourdi par le poids de l'eau et à le jeter sur une chaise.

"Biensûr que non, je n'ai pas le temps de tomber malade."

John leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si on prenait rendez vous avec la maladie.  
Puis il reposa involontairement ses yeux sur l'homme qui se tenait la.  
Mais que faisait il?  
Oubliant qu'il était trempé, et qu'il voulait à juste titre aller se sécher, John se demanda pourquoi il commençait à se déshabiller dans le salon.  
Il n'y avait nul part d'autre ou faire ça? Ah c'est pas vrai!  
Sherlock avait déjà retiré sa veste, jetée à même le sol.  
Puis son écharpe gorgée d'eau subit le même traitement, toujours sous les yeux de John. Celui ci eu du mal à avaler sa salive lorsqu'il le vit commencer à ouvrir sa chemise.

Sauf qu'au milieu du chemin, Sherlock fit volte face et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, permettant à John de reprendre son souffle, qu'il avait inconsciemment stoppé.  
Reprenant ses esprits, il regarda au sol les vêtements jetés.  
Vraiment, le détective n'a de respect ni pour les tourments de son ami, ni pour ses propres vêtements.  
Posant son livre il se releva pour aller ramasser les habits afin de les faire sécher près du feu. Le manteau d'abord, qu'il laissa pendre et non pas roulé en boule comme l'avait mit son propriétaire. L'écharpe qui tentait plus à ressembler à une serpillère. Puis la veste, et la chemise. Non il n'allait pas avoir ce réflexe de collégienne à serrer le vêtement contre lui espérant sentir son odeur.  
Tout ce qu'il aura gagné c'est de mouiller son propre haut. Ce ne serait ni malin, ni discret.  
Puis, plus loin vers la salle de bains, il aperçu ce qui devait être son pantalon. Même si rien ne l'y obligeait, il le fit quand même et alla faire sécher le pantalon également avant de reprendre sa place sur le fauteuil.

Sherlock sorti de la salle de bains ensuite. John fit appel à tout son self control pour ne pas le regarder, sachant bien qu'il n'était pas assez vêtu.  
S'il ne pouvait même plus le regarder en face ou allait il?  
Prenant le premier sujet qui lui vint à l'esprit pour rompre le silence, il parla enfin :

**"**Alors cette affaire? Résolue?

**- **Presque John, presque. Mais je ne cacherais pas que je suis en bon chemin pour mener à bien cette affaire.

**- **Je n'en doute pas."

Toujours sans relever les yeux, il ajouta :

**"** S'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, n'hésite pas.

**- **Oh voyons John! "

Il l'entendit se déplacer et du coin de l'œil vit qu'il se rapprochait de lui. Immédiatement, il reprit sa soit disant lecture.  
Lorsqu'il sentit la main de Sherlock se poser sur son épaule. La il se senti obligé de relever les yeux pour croiser ceux qui, intérieurement, le faisait fondre.

" Tum'aide déjà bien assez crois moi."

Sur ce, il retira sa main et disparu dans l'obscurité en direction de sa chambre.  
Sans laisser le temps à John de souffler il ajouta :

**" **Il n'a pas l'air bien intéressant ton livre, depuis que je suis rentré que tu es à la même page. Bonne nuit John."

Celui ci ne put lui rendre son bonne nuit, trop préoccupé à se gifler mentalement. Mais quel idiot. Bon n'y pensons plus.  
Il préféra imiter Sherlock et aller se coucher également.

Sa nuit fut bien agitée comme hélas il le pensait.  
Son rêve commençait pourtant normalement. Un rêve débile ou il faisait ses courses et qu'un paquet de pâtes s'échappait de sa main. Oui un rêve normal. Bon, après il semblait que la perte de ce paquet l'eut très affecté, car lorsqu'il s'était retourné, il était allé chercher du réconfort chez Sherlock.  
Que faisait il au supermarché avec lui?  
Oh c'est les rêves.  
Que faisait John à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait?  
Oh, c'est les rêves.  
Pourquoi alors se retrouvaient ils à faire plus que ça au milieu du supermarché?  
Oui les rêves ont bon dos.

Le réveil fut difficile.  
Allongé dans son lit, il avait la respiration saccadée, il avait chaud, et, une partie de son anatomie était également réveillée.  
Enfouissant son visage dans son oreiller pour se calmer, lui revint en tête un truc qu'on lui avait un jour dit. Que les rêves érotiques étaient la pour combler la réalité, pour qu'on ne se sente pas aussi frustré. Qu'ils révélaient des fois des désirs enfouis.  
Enfouis? La bonne blague! Le désir qu'il éprouvait, puisqu'il s'agissait de ça, pour Sherlock était à ce moment la tout sauf enfoui.  
Une fois à peu près calmé il se laissa à sortir du lit et à s'habiller après s'être rafraichi. Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon il vit Sherlock occupé à lire il ne savait quoi, assis sur le sofa, des journaux découpés devant lui.

" Bonjour Sherlock."

Il ne s'attendait pas forcément à ce qu'il y réponde, mais il ne pensait encore moins à avoir droit, en guise de salutation à un éternuement de la part du détective.  
Il tourna la tête vers lui alors. Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver arriva.

**" **Tu es enrhumé à ce que je vois.

- Bravo, quelle magnifique diagnostic docteur."

John fit fit de son expression moqueuse et alla prendre son petit déjeuner.  
Aller l'examiner le tentait fortement, réflexe de médecin. Il savait bien cependant que s'il faisait ça, c'était la meilleure manière d'énerver passablement le malade. Enfin, malade... Il se portait plutôt bien.  
L'observant du coin de l'œil, mis à part son éternuement, il semblait aller bien. Pas de yeux rougis, rien. Non, il était concentré sur son travail et ne semblait pas malade.

"Je ne suis pas malade John.

- J'en doute.

- Alors arrête de me dévisager.

- Je ne te dévisage pas, répondit le médecin.

- Menteur. Je ne suis pas malade alors arrête de t'inquiéter et de m'observer.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'observais pas.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire sécher mes vêtements.

- Si je ne l'avais pas fait ils seraient encore la à moisir sur le sol.

- J'ai l'air malade?

- Non pas vraiment.

- Et tu sais ça sans me regarder? Bravo John tu es plus compétent que je ne le pensais à savoir ça à base d'un simple éternuement on arrête pas le progrès.

Le médecin soupira en regardant le léger sourire victorieux de Holmes. Décidément!  
Tant pis pour lui s'il était réellement malade et bien il l'aura bien cherché. Et qu'il ne compte pas sur lui pour le soigner, non, ce bon vieux John, piqué au vif, préféra ne pas prendre de petit déjeuner et sortit. Sans oublier son parapluie.  
Non mais pour qui il se prenait? Marchant sous la pluie, protégé par le parapluie, John marchait sans but au travers Londres, ignorant que Sherlock l'avait suivi du regard depuis les fenêtres. Et il se fichait de savoir ça. Pourquoi il continuait de faire ça? Non John ne savait plus quoi penser.  
Il s'était assis dans un salon de thé pour prendre de quoi manger, et surtout réfléchir au calme.  
Ce n'était pas logique.

Sherlock était bien la personne pour tout remarquer d'un simple coup d'œil.  
Il aurait dû voir qu'il ne se comportait plus comme avant, qu'il avait le regard fuyant par moments.  
Ou bien l'avait il remarqué, mais par respect pour ce qui se tramait dans sa tête, n'en n'avait rien dit.  
Ou bien, ça lui semblait tellement absurde que John puisse avoir une quelconque attirance envers lui, qu'il pensait qu'il avait raté quelque chose.  
Et du coup ne voulait pas en parler.  
Si c'était le cas, alors John lui en était reconnaissant.  
C'était le genre de choses qu'il fallait découvrir par soi même. Sauf que la, John doutait de cela.

Il doutait de tout.  
De lui même en premier. Soudainement il ne savait plus s'il était réellement hétéro. Quel hétéro irait faire des rêves on ne peut plus chauds avec un autre homme?  
A vivre avec un homme, sur lequel il savait peu de choses dont son orientation, ça a de quoi chambouler un peu.  
Surtout si John devait tomber face à lui sous la douche. Non vraiment, s'il l'était, jamais il ne se serait posé ces questions la.  
Il aurait refermé la porte aussi rapidement et passer à autre chose. Bien non. Il n'en n'avait pas été capable.  
En fait, plus il réfléchissait, moins il y comprenait quelque chose. Avalant son thé, il fit le triste constat qu'il est toujours plus difficile de soigner ses propres maux. Surtout qu'il n'était pas réellement malade, il ne savait pas de quoi il souffrait en fait.  
Il décida de ne plus y penser et préféra finir son petit déjeuner pour aller ensuite marcher pour se remettre les idées en place, et peu importe le temps qu'il faisait.

Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il commençait à en avoir assez de la pluie et que son esprit s'était assez aéré qu'il retourna à Baker Street.  
Bien décidé à ne pas se laisser aller dorénavant. Il monta les escaliers qui menaient à leur appartement pour retrouver Sherlock dans la même position que tout à l'heure.  
Il n'avait pas bougé? Ça ne l'étonnerait même pas.  
L'affaire sur laquelle il travaillait devait être assez intéressante. Il était capable de ne pas remuer le moindre muscle durant des heures tant sa réflexion s'avérait être intense.  
Bon la il remuait un peu, il n'était pas de marbre.  
Au bout d'un moment il déclara :

"Je sors John si tu …"

Il ne put terminer sa phrase.  
A peine s'était il levé qu'il se sentait tanguer dangereusement. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter de faire disparaître les étoiles qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux tandis que sa main chercha inconsciemment de quoi s'appuyer. C'est l'appui qui vint à lui.  
Par politesse John l'avait regardé lorsqu'il lui avait adressé la parole, c'est la moindre des choses. Alors lorsqu'il l'avait vu vaciller il n'avait pas attendu qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol pour se bouger.  
Il l'avait attrapé par le bras, le forçant à s'asseoir de nouveau. A peine assis il sentit qu'il voulait se relever de nouveau :

"Je dois y aller John, c'est important.

- Je n'en doute pas."

Cependant il ne le laissa pas se relever.

" Aller, ça va aller je me suis relevé trop vite c'est tout."

C'est tout? Bah tiens qu'il inscrive le mot idiot en toutes lettres sur son front tant qu'il y est! En parlant de front, il posa sa main sur celui de Sherlock.

"Sherlock tu es brûlant!

- Ce n'est rien ne t'en fais pas. Je t'assure. Aller, maintenant, tu va me laisser …

- Sherlock! Tu es trop chaud et sincèrement je n'aime pas ça.

- Ah bon?

- Pardon? Oh tais toi ça vaut mieux. Et tu ne bouge pas d'ici."

Laissant un Sherlock rouspétant, il alla chercher le thermomètre, qu'il alla ensuite glisser entre les lèvres du détective.  
Il en profita pour l'ausculter. Et qu'il râle si ça lui chante, il ne laissera pas un homme malade aller à la mort sous ses yeux.  
Surtout pas lui. Puis il reprit le thermomètre et annonça :

" Tu as 39 de fièvre Sherlock.

- Magnifique, j'ai dû battre un record. Maintenant, John je vais y aller j'en connait qui n'attendent pas sagement que je me remette."

Il voulut donc se lever. C'est sans compter un John Watson bien décidé de garder le malade à domicile.  
S'il sortait, il allait revenir en piètre état, alors n'allons pas empirer les choses.  
Il appuya sur les épaules de Sherlock tandis que celui tentait de se dégager de lui. En temps normal, on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient à peu près de forces égale. Bien que John avouait volontairement qu'il se ferait battre au final.  
Mais n'oublions pas qu'il était un ancien soldat.  
Alors lorsque Sherlock lui avait prit les poignets et tenté de le repousser, John pensait qu'étant malade il aurait moins de force.  
Bon il s'était un peu trompé, il opposait plus de résistance que prévu. Dans ce cas, il n'avait pas le choix et allait devoir lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il fasse, il allait rester ici.  
D'un geste rapide, il tourna ses poignets vers l'extérieur pour les dégager et prendre les poignets de Sherlock à une main tandis que l'autre le poussait sur le sofa, faisant peser son corps contre le sien pour l'allonger.  
Une fois le consultant à peu près tranquille, John, au dessus de lui annonça :

"Sherlock Holmes vous n'irez nulle part et aucune objection ne sera tolérée.

- C'est ridicule, pesta le malade.

- Tu es malade, et les malades ne vont pas se promener sous la pluie à traquer des fous furieux.

- Je ne suis pas malade.

- Arrête ton cinéma tu n'es plus un enfant que je sache. Tu as de la fièvre, et tu es visiblement affaibli. Sinon je n'aurais pas pu te maîtriser ou j'aurais eu plus de mal que ça."

Le détective ne répondit pas, visiblement vexé. Il savait que John avait bien raison la dessus, et c'était assez agaçant.  
Non pas qu'il ait raison, mais qu'il soit malade.  
Sherlock Holmes malade.  
Tenu à résidence par son médecin de colocataire. N'est ce pas honteux?

" Bien, je vais te lâcher, dit le médecin. Mais je te préviens qu'à la moindre tentative de ta part, je t'assomme et je t'attache à ton propre lit. Compris?

- John, si je ne m'en vais pas, je risque de le voir s'échapper...

- Et tu ne sera plus d'aucune utilité à personne si tu meurs. Alors arrête tes jérémiades et comporte toi comme un adulte responsable. Tu a beau mettre en avant ton cerveau au détriment du reste de ton corps, mais au bout d'un moment il finit par en avoir marre.

- Oh et je suppose que tu veux m'aider.

- Et à quoi exactement?

- Et bien c'est évident voyons! A mettre en avant mon corps!"

Préférant soupirer et fermer les yeux, il n'allait pas lui avouer que oui, ces derniers temps et bien contre sa volonté, il aimerait bien l'y aider.

"La fièvre te fais délirer mon pauvre vieux. Maintenant, tiens toi tranquille ou ta fièvre ne descendra jamais et toi ne sortira jamais d'ici.

- Je me fais kidnapper dans mon propre appartement, n'est ce pas un comble?"

John lâcha enfin les poignets de son ami, puis se releva.  
Il resta à l'observer un moment, vérifiant qu'il n'allait pas faire de mouvement brusque dans l'espoir de sortir. Il semblait calmé. Semblait seulement.  
Préférant prendre ses précautions, il alla à la porte de l'appartement, la fermer à clé et emporter sur lui les clés, qu'il glissa dans les poches de son pantalon.  
Il savait qu'il était capable de la crocheter, mais John le remarquera et aura le temps de le stopper.

" Tu ne me fais pas confiance? Demanda Sherlock.

- Non.

- Oh, voilà qui est vexant."

Le médecin était allé chercher entre temps des médicaments et un verre d'eau pour le râleur.

"Mais oui mon pauvre Sherlock. Tais toi donc cinq minutes et avale ça."

Obéissant, Sherlock prit ce qu'il lui donnait avala, puis prit le verre d'eau pour faire passer le médicament.  
Il avait vu dans le regard de John qu'il ne le laissera pas sortir de la, quitte à monter la garde avec un fusil de chasse. Alors il n'insistera pas.  
Il doutait fortement qu'à sa prochaine plainte, il se prenne un bon crochet du droit, il le voyait venir.

Ceci dit, ça n'aurait pas dérangé John de lui en coller une.  
Peut être ça l'aurait aidé à remettre en place ses idées.

En tout cas, la journée se déroula dans un calme absolu.  
Sherlock s'était résigné à bouder. Il n'était plus qu'une masse sur le sofa, dont il ne pouvait distinguer que les cheveux. De temps à autre, il allait prendre son téléphone pour faire il ne savait quoi dessus.  
Il s'en fichait. Au moins, il était calme.  
Étrange mais pas désagréable. Il devrait être malade plus souvent, ça lui faisait des vacances.  
Enfin il pensait ça, mais pour la forme uniquement. Le simple fait de l'avoir vu vaciller lui avait fait réellement peur.  
En fait il était bien parti pour penser que Sherlock était immunisé contre toute maladie existante. Hé ne rigolez pas c'est possible.  
Enfin non, bien sûr que non ce n'est pas possible, qu'est ce qu'il pensait comme débilité encore?  
Sherlock n'est pas un surhomme. C'est un homme comme les autres. A plusieurs détails près.

La soirée se déroula comme le reste de la journée, dans le calme le plus complet.  
La nuit tombée, chacun alla se coucher sagement dans sa chambre. Enfin se coucher, pas pour John.  
Il n'était pas du tout fatigué et tournait en rond.  
Et tourner en rond l'énervait.  
Et s'énerver le réveillait.  
Donc il était mal barré pour dormir. Soupirant, il retourna au salon, sans toute fois passer vérifier que Sherlock allait bien, et qu'il était encore la.  
Lorsqu'il eu poussé la porte il eu confirmation du dernier point :

"John?

- Tout va bien?"

Il n'eut que le silence pour réponse.  
Poussant d'avantage la porte, il vit son ami allongé dans son lit, regardant au plafond. Il ne dormait jamais?  
Se demandant s'il n'allait pas moins bien, il se rapprocha de lui alors.  
A sa hauteur, il se pencha pour poser la main sur son front. Toujours chaud mais moins que tout à l'heure.  
Il voulu retirer sa main, mais Sherlock la lui retint.

" Pourquoi fais tu ça?

- Pourquoi je fais quoi? T'aider? Je suis médecin je te rappelle, je ne peux pas ignorer un malade Sherlock voyons.

- Non pas ça. Pourquoi tu t'inquiète tant pour moi?

- Je ne m'en fais pas tant que ça.

- John, voyons John, tu sais pourtant qu'il est totalement inutile de me mentir, je sais parfaitement lorsqu'on ment. Hors tu ment. Tu t'inquiète pour moi. Pourquoi? Par ce que je pourrais être ce que l'on peut appeler un …

- Un ami? Oui on peut dire ça. Si tu as les propres réponses à tes questions, pourquoi les poser?

- Par ce que tu n'as pas les réponses que tu souhaite.

- Je vais chercher de quoi te rafraîchir, la fièvre te fais délirer."

Sherlock laissa son ami repartir.  
Une fois la porte passée, John inspira et expira silencieusement. Merde! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait à lui à la fin? Bon, respire John.  
Et réfléchis calmement.  
C'est bien ce qu'il craignait, Sherlock savait que John était perturbé par quelque chose.  
Il croisait juste les doigts pour qu'il ne soit pas arrivé à la conclusion que c'était lui la cause de son trouble et de ses questions sans réponses.  
Pestant contre lui même, il alla chercher un gant de toilette pour l'humidifier avec de l'eau froide. Les remèdes de grand mère sont souvent les meilleurs. Enfin ça dépends lesquels. Mais bon celui ci au moins apportait une plus agréable sensation au malade.

Mettant de coté son trouble, il retourna dans la chambre de Sherlock, baignée par la pénombre.  
Prenant place au bord du lit, il tendit sa main vers le visage de son ami pour le rafraîchir avec le gant humide.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre ne dit un mot. Sherlock avait fermé les yeux tandis que John posa le gant sur son front.  
Puis il resta un moment la à ne rien dire, pensant qu'il s'était endormi. Le regardant, il ne pensait à rien de particulier.  
Il ne faisait que le regarder et rien de plus.  
Rien de moins.  
Il ne se posait pas toutes ces questions du comment et du pourquoi il en était arrivé à être attiré par lui. Il ne le savait pas, mais pour le moment il s'en fichait. Il se contentait de le regarder.

La forme de son visage, chaque courbe, ses yeux clos, ses lèvres … Il ne bougeait pas, respirant à peine.  
Il avait l'impression d'assister à une scène surnaturelle. Le simple fait de le regarder dormir lui suffisait à ressentir quelque chose qu'il n'avait que très rarement ressenti. Un sentiment doux et chaleureux.  
Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il s'agissait d'amour, n'allez pas non plus trop vite pour ce pauvre John, et comme on dit, on ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs.  
John ne savait fichtrement pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Et en ce moment, très sincèrement, il s'en foutait.  
Royalement.  
Il était juste heureux d'être la. Même si, il devait le dire, il aurait préféré être plus près de lui que ça.  
Mais, il devait bien le reconnaître : cette attirance ou quoi que ça puisse être d'autre, n'avait pas d'avenir.  
Elle n'aurait même pas dû exister d'ailleurs.  
Sherlock, devait être la personne la plus insaisissable au monde. Il avait bien vu comment il envoyait paître les plus belles femmes qui lui faisaient des avances, et, concernant les hommes, ne l'avait jamais vu en observer un plus que de raison.  
Alors comment lui même aurait il une moindre chance?  
Sherlock n'était pas le genre à aimer. Il en était convaincu. Enfin peut être en était il capable, mais si tel est le cas, il l'ignorait.  
Cet homme était un mystère pour lui.

Résigné, John allait se lever lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose : Sherlock ne dormait plus.  
Ou ne dormait pas. Qu'importe. Il était bien réveillé, les yeux ouverts et le fixait. Intensément.  
D'une façon bien différente des autres fois ou il posait ses yeux sur lui.  
Par ce que la, il n'avait pas en tête une affaire ou bien cherchait un énième moyen de s'occuper.  
Non cette fois ci John sentait qu'il le regardait lui, et lui seul. Assez gratifiant.  
Le regard silencieux qu'ils partagèrent n'avait rien de désagréable. Non.  
Le médecin ne savait plus quoi penser, et en fait ne voulait plus penser.

Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'ils étaient au milieu de la nuit.  
Que la pluie continuait de tomber sur Londres.  
Et qu'ici dans leur appartement de Baker Street, Sherlock et lui échangeaient un regard qui parlait plus que les mots.  
Il avait une expression différente des autres jours. Plus calme et détendu. Guéri? Non, ce n'était pas ça. John avait oublié ça.  
Lentement, Sherlock fit le premier mouvement. Petit à petit, il se redressa dans son lit, pour être à la hauteur de John, sans rompre le contact visuel.  
Doucement, il réduit la distance qui séparait leurs deux visages. Peut être l'avait il lu dans son regard, quelle était son intention, en tout cas, John ne recula pas.  
Il le laissa se rapprocher à sa guise.  
Leurs visages étaient dorénavant tout près l'un l'autre, et chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre.  
Ni l'un ni l'autre n'osa d'abord faire un quelconque mouvement par peur de briser la magie de ce moment.  
S'ils allaient plus loin, ils étaient sûr que les choses changeront. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.  
S'ils reculaient, alors ils oublieront cette soirée, et ne la considéreraient que comme un rêve et rien de plus, et en sachant qu'ils n'auraient de réponse.

Mais, vraiment, John ne voulait plus réfléchir. Le cerveau passa le relais au cœur et au reste de son corps.  
De tout de façon, quoi qu'on dise le cœur gagne toujours dans ce bras de fer inégal.  
Et même la, John avait l'impression que son cerveau était heureux de perdre.  
Par ce qu'il avait tout à y gagner.

Alors, de la manière la plus naturelle du monde, il franchit les quelques centimètres le séparant de ces lèvres dont il avait tant rêvé, et y apposa les siennes.  
Sherlock ne le repoussa pas. Ce n'était pas dans ses intentions et ça ne le sera jamais.  
Ce n'était peut être pas le baiser que l'on voit au cinéma, ceux pleins d'ardeur et de fougue, mais de tous les baisers qu'il a pu partager, John était sûr d'une chose, c'est qu'il s'en souviendra toute sa vie. Il avait l'impression que de par ce contact plus poussé, qu'il était à sa place dans le monde.  
Qu'il avait quelque chose à faire, mais quelque chose qui ne concernait que lui.  
Lui et Sherlock.

Puis ils se séparèrent, rouvrant les yeux pour revenir dans le monde de la réalité.  
Oh non, leur baiser n'avait rien eu de magique, féérique ou autre.  
Non il était réel, et il était bien mieux que tous les rêves que l'ont peut faire, par ce que justement, il était réel. John voulut parler, mais Sherlock l'en empêcha en posant deux doigts sur ses lèvres, pour ensuite les remplacer par ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, déplaçant sa main à sa joue.  
John se laissa faire avec le plus grand plaisir, passant sa main à l'arrière de la nuque du détective, approfondissant leur baiser, cherchant cette fois plus qu'un simple contact. Il voulait savoir plus sur lui, il voulait le découvrir petit à petit. Et il sera très heureux de mettre en avant son corps ce soir en effet.  
Il sourit lorsqu'il constata que les gestes du consulant n'étaient pas très assurés.  
John ainsi en était convaincu, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'expérience sur le sujet.  
Même si pour lui aussi, de se trouver ainsi avec un homme était nouveau, il était cependant moins perdu que lui. Alors il prit son visage entre ses mains et lui souri tendrement. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire.  
Par ce que l'espace d'une nuit, Sherlock Holmes devra accepter de ne plus rien contrôler.

Ce fut après un sommeil court, mais profond que John se réveilla.  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il eu d'abord un peu peur de ne pas reconnaître sa chambre. Normal, il n'y était pas.  
C'est lorsqu'il sentit une présence allongée à coté de lui qu'il se rappela les évènements de la veille, enfin, de la nuit.  
Il referma les yeux pour tenter de dissiper son air béat, histoire que Sherlock n'ait pas à se moquer de lui.

"Oh allez John, tu ne va pas me priver d'une telle occasion."

Maudit soit il.  
Il avait respiré trop fort c'est ça? Ah non. C'est sûr que lorsqu'on est collé à soi comme une langouste, on sait plus facilement lorsque l'autre est éveillé.  
On a plus de facilité à sentir le cœur battre un peu plus vite. Bon tant pis.  
John se retourna alors pour faire face à un Sherlock, qui semblait aller mieux. Il posa son front contre le sien pour voir s'il n'avait plus de température.

" Tu as l'air guéri.

- Il faut dire que j'ai eu un docteur particulier pour moi toute seule toute la nuit."

Il s'empêcha de sourire trop bêtement à son goût et de faire avaler un coussin à Sherlock aussi tentant fut-il.

" C'est ça, moque toi de moi.

- Moi? Mais non, quelle idée voyons. "

Oui c'est cela. John garda un instant les yeux fermés, profitant du moment présent.  
Après en avoir rêvé toutes ces nuits, de voir ce que l'on souhaite se réaliser est un vrai bonheur.  
Même si tout n'est pas dû au hasard :

" Si j'avais su, je serais allé me promener sous la pluie plus tôt.

- Oh aller ne dis pas …"

Il avait raté un passage c'était pas possible.  
Non, il avait dû mal interpréter la chose. Il était parano. Non ne me dites pas que … Non c'était pas possible.  
Oh quoiqu'avec Sherlock, tout était possible, ça c'est sûr … Oh c'est pas vrai!

"Un problème?

- Non non, aucun. J'étais juste en train d'émettre l'hypothèse que tu ais pu te promener dehors sous la pluie volontairement, exprès pour tomber malade.

- Et alors?

- Quoi et alors? Mais … non allez dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai Sherlock, tu n'es pas débile à ce point?"

Pas de réponse. John se redressa brusquement, regardant le détective dans les yeux.  
Il ne ne comprenait vraiment pas des fois, à se demander s'ils venaient du même monde. Il aurait dû savoir qu'avec Sherlock, il n'y a pas de hasard.

"D'accord. Tu es débile. Mais … pourquoi?

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui te posais des questions John.

- Tu va me faire croire que tu es sorti pour réfléchir?

- Non je sais que tu ne me croirais pas. J'ai en premier temps voulu confirmer que je ressentait bien quelque chose envers toi. Sinon je ne t'aurais pas volé ta serviette te forçant à te prommener nu comme un verre. On peut dire que ça a suffit à confirmer mes doutes.  
Ensuite, bien que je voyais que tu ne rentrais plus aussi ravi de tes rencards avec … Sarah, il fallait que je sache ce qu'il en était pour toi.  
Le temps qu'il fait m'a grandement inspiré je dois dire. Je t'ai déjà vu soigner un malade quelconque, soigner un ami, soigner une personne qui t'étais chère. Je saurais faire la différence. Avec ça, en observant les gestes pourtant très simples que tu faisais pour moi, la manière dont tu réagissait à mes paroles, la façon que tu as de me regarder depuis un moment ou la manière dont tu évitais de me regarder … il n'était pas compliqué de savoir que j'avais mes chances.

- Tes chances?

- Oui. Mes chances avec toi. Enfin je le savais depuis que tu t'étais rincé l'œil l'autre jour il ne me fallait plus qu'une confirmation.

- Tu … tu … tu l'a fait exprès?

- Pour ça j'avoue que non. Mais ce fut un excellent moyen de savoir que je ne te laissait pas indifférent, du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Comme quoi qu'il y ait des choses qu'on ait pas prévu peut être aussi intéressant.

- Je résume … En gros, depuis le début, tu me savais attiré … par toi. Et, toi, tu avais, des doutes par rapport à tes sentiments, c'est bien ça?

- Bravo John.

- Et le temps aidant, tu es tombé malade et tu t'es abandonné à mes bons soins … Comme ça tu pouvais mieux en apprendre la dessus.

- Tu oublie le fait que je t'ai laissé gagné lorsque tu m'a cloué sur le sofa."

John secoua la tête de gauche à droite, incrédule.  
Ce type, il n'était pas net. Prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour résoudre n'importe quel mystère, même lorsque ça le concerne lui. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge.  
Sherlock le regardait, toujours avec ce sourire plein de désinvolture, attendant un geste de sa part. Une baffe qu'il aurait largement mérité ou autre chose.  
Il l'aura une autre fois il la garde en réserve.

Le moment n'était pas aux disputes.  
Il préféra s'allonger contre lui posant sa tête sur son épaule, laissant son bras se poser sur lui. D'être (enfin) le petit ami de Sherlock Holmes, John le savait, ça ne sera pas de tout repos. Oh après tout, à chaque couple sa croix à porter. Après tout qu'est ce qui les différenciait des autres couples? Pas grand chose. Deux personnes qui vont dans la même direction, avec leur lot de péripéties, de bons moments comme de mauvais, et des surprises par ci par la.  
Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Et ça lui suffisait à être heureux.

" Au fait, tu étais réellement sur une affaire hier?

- Oui bien sûr! Tu pourra l'intituler «_L'affaire Sherlock Holmes & John Watson_» si tu veux!"

Beaucoup de surprises en fait.

* * *

En espérant que ça t'ai plu à toi cher lecteur!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé, critiques, commentaires, compliments, demandes en mariage, j'accepte tout! (quoique pour le dernier... )


End file.
